Slave Run OC x Azog
by xXEbonyRoseXx
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for some time now of a character of my creation named Sephony. Being an Elven scout from Rivendell, she travels inside of the Orc infested Moria to see if the rumors were true. That Azog the Defiler was not killed from his arm being severed by Thorin Oakenshield. Dated before the movies, after arm being cut off.


**Bolded words** means they are talking in black speech. _Italicized words_ means they are talking in elvish.

Sephony was lost. How had all of this happened? What decisions had been made to set these events in motion? Why had she come to this forsaken place? Sephony could remember her home, Rivendell. She remembered its beauty and grand halls in stark contrast to these dark and bone filled ones. Moria was a dreaded place filled with evil and death.

Sephony had been sent here as a scout. The most trusted and skilled of her class, she felt no threat going to Moria. She had visited many times before for scouting trips. Many of those times however it was simply to check on the numbers of Orcs and Goblins that over ran the old Dwarven mines. This time was different. Many scouts had reported a very concerning event from their trips. Elven scouts would frequently pick up words here and there of the dark language to better aid in their missions and many reports have come back with the name "Azog" on their lips. The large pale Orc hasn't been seen in years and was presumed dead after his defeat by the dwarves but apparently many Orcs have been speaking his name in recent times.

Sephony was not worried by this however. He was dead was he not? She could kill any Orc she happened to stumble across and the name of a ghost did not frighten her. Still, the dreaded name was a concern to her people so she volunteered to go into Moria where the Orcs dwell. No other scout had dared enter on any other trip and simply monitored the entering and exiting of Orc parties. She wanted to prove the murmurings were wrong. Azog was dead and nothing to worry about.

But, now here she was, standing in a hall filled with the bones of dwarves, fresh and old. She stood with her swords at the ready, looking up at the pale blue eyes of a ghost she refused to believe was real. There the pale Orc was before her, a mace in place of his missing arm planted right into the skin. Scars scattered his body from battles and from scaring tactics used by the Orcs. A smirk spread across his lips as he looked down at her, realizing he was going to be in for a battle. She was sure he was hoping it wouldn't be a quick one as well. Orcs craved for battle and he hadn't been seen in years. Perhaps he was out of practice as well. It wasn't till she saw his smirk did Sephony finally feel the pang of fear explode in her stomach. She wanted to run, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to hide all at the same time, but that smirk chilled her to the bones. She couldn't move. Sephony had never frozen up before in a battle, but today was a new experience. She had seen a ghost and he wasn't going to disappear. All while she mentally screamed and battled with her frozen legs Azog stood still, watching her and reveling in the fear he struck inside of her. He could see the panic in her eyes, the terror everyone should feel when they look upon him. Those large round doe eyes couldn't tear themselves away from him. Her icy blue eyes matched his, but hers seemed to dull as her realization of the situation hit her. He was surprised when she lunged at him.

Blades whirling, Sephony skipped out of her stupor and into battle mode. All fear in her eyes disappeared as she focused on one thing and that was her dance of death. She was deadly when she got her hands on two swords. Fast, graceful, and ruthless at the same time. Her dance was unlike any others. Jumping ducking, climbing walls, spinning, and flipping where all common things she used when battling. Some to distract, others to evade, Sephony had never been injured in a battle ever before. She barely used any effort when her blades spun and slashed in her hands, able to go for hours at a time if she needed to she never became tired.

Sephony's fear slowly crept back into her however as she realized just how little damage she was causing to the Orc, he blocked and side stepped many of her attacks, pushing her back with strong blows during a block or an attack of his own that she would let slide her back, but never fall. She would jump back into the fray as quickly as possible. Despite how little strength she used she found herself panting. She couldn't help, but pant from the panic welling up in her throat. She wanted to scream and run away like a child, not a trained and veteran fighter. He was large and terrifying. The battle did not seem to affect him the same way however. Every cut or scratch she gave, he only seemed to become more interested with the fight.

He laughed and smirked even still, more amused with the battle then angry at the damage he received from it. How could he be enjoying this? He was being hurt, his life was at risk and he was laughing?! Anger joined the panic in her throat as she watched his mace come down on her blades once again, not noticing his leg sweeping her feet out from under her. Her back finally meeting the ground with a loud thud she gasped for air, it all escaping her in that moment. About to get back up, Sephony yelped when the clawed tips of his mace hand came down on either sides of her neck. They stuck into the stone with a deadly force as he rested his large weight on top of her waist. Sephony couldn't help but suck in ragged breaths loudly from how tired she was, but also from his weight laboring her breathing. He seemed to pant as well, but his smirk stayed true on his thin lips.

Her chest heaved up with every breath, causing her breasts to move in her leather armor some. She truly was a beauty. A perfect prize after such a wonderful battle. He knew he would win but he hadn't expected her to put up such a good and fun fight. He usually found elves boring but she was different. With long white gold hair that flowed out around her across the floor and piercing blue eyes mixed with her beautiful smooth and untarnished skin, she was quite the sight. His hand still gripped his mace tightly, ready to kill her but something stopped him. He would like to say it was the physical attraction to her but he had kept other slaves for that reason and this felt…different. He growled up satisfaction when she finally got up the courage to start fighting against him again. Letting go of his mace, Azog knocked the swords from her hands and pinned them above her head by her wrists.

"_Unhand Me Savage!_" Sephony struggled, trying to get her legs up under his chest to kick him off but he left very little room between their bodies and just seemed to enjoy her struggling.

"**Struggle a bit more elf and I might just decide to keep you for myself.**"

"**Release me!**" Azog was shocked when he heard the guttural, snarling black speech rip from the elves delicate little mouth. She gave him a snarl worthy of a Warg and continued to struggle.

"**So the little elf knows our language. Perhaps I really will keep you alive.**" Getting up, he kept his grip on her wrist and hoisted her up into the air with ease, smirked at how she thrashed against him and simply tossed her onto his shoulder like a sack of food. His prostatic arm wrested over her legs as he proceeded at grab his mace and head down the hallway further into Moria, taking his new prize towards the throne room in the process.


End file.
